Una pelicula de toons
by LaCatrinita
Summary: Parody of a Mexican movie. Danny wants to become a grand toon,but he is taken from his mom before he has a chance! Now,he must travel across a dangerous city with a robot,two big mouths,and an iguana to make his dream come true! DxJ,CxW,and maybe HxB


**This is the beginning of my parody of 'Una Película de Huevos'**

**Enjoy!**

**(I nothing,only Ema and Brenda,so far.)  
**

_**

* * *

**_

We see a Mexican-American girl with dark coffee brown hair,very dark brown eyes,pink and purple square glasses,a black director's cap,a black polo-shirt,brown Capris,and white with dark blue sneakers walk up to a movie projector. Her name is Brendachic12(AKA Brenda). She flips a switch on the projector but the projector starts acting up. So she punches it and the movie starts as she giggles proudly.

**Fan Fiction Productions presents...**

_**(Yo soy) Dj Blanquillo  
Un momentillo  
Voy a contarles la historia de un amiguillo**_

**A Brendachic12 parody...  
**_**  
(Tontillo)  
Que no aceptaba el triste destino  
De ser un huevo siempre sin nada de estilo  
**_

Some shaking toons stand in a dark room. They suddenly scream as some knives and forks appear.

They run across the room the room and of a cliff-like-edge.

_**El no quera, no se conformaba  
Ni con jamn, revuelto, con tortillas, nada  
Ni montuleo, ni divorciado  
Mas bien crea que la vida era un regalo**_

One toon falls into a grater,causing to die and 'crack' open,dripping blood.(AN:Good thing I made this rated T)

_**Solo soniba y me decía y me cantaba lo que sentía**_

Some drops of his blood spill on a toon who was with the other toons,who jumped off the cliff-like-edge.

_**Solo soniba y me decía y me cantaba lo que sentía**_

Suddenly,the knives and forks fly at the toons,causing them to scatter.

**Brendachic12's Una Película de Toons  
**

_**Yo solo quiero una vida normal  
Ya no me inviten a desayunar**_

**Staring...**

**David Kauffman**

**Janice Kawaye**

**Robert Bailey Jr.**

**Brian Froud**

**Dakota Fanning**

**an****d Tabitha St. Germain****  
**_**  
Tener esposa y chámacos que tal  
Y en los sartenes no quiero nadar**_

We see some of the toons jumping around on an oven and some are luck enough to not burn up and die!

_**Quieran me, tengo sentimientos**_

Then the toons are begin chased chased by salt and pepper shakers.  
_**  
Mirenme, soy blando por dentro**_

_**(Blando, no mejor tibió, si mejor tibió)**_

Eventually,they crash into each other.

_**El no era tivio, mas bien muy duro  
Y no le pongan sal porque se pone rudo**_

Then two toons are put into a blender and are 'shredded' to death.  
_**  
Tena novias, huevas hermosas (hermosas)  
Quera sentar cabeza, le llega la hora**_

_**Solo soniba y me decía y me cantaba lo que sentía  
Solo soniba y me decía y me cantaba lo que sentía**_

The the blended remains of the two toons are put in a frying pan and are made into an omelet.

_**Yo solo quiero una vida normal  
Ya no me inviten a desayunar  
Tener esposa y chámacos que tal  
No quiero Pascua, me quieren tronar**_

The omelet is slammed into a plate,causing two other toons to fly into the air and '_splat_' into the ceiling.

_**Quieran me, tengo sentimientos  
Mirenme, soy blando por dentro**_

_**Yo solo quiero una vida normal  
Ya no me inviten a desayunar  
Tener esposa y chamacos que tal  
Y en los sartenes no quiero nadar**_

_**Yo solo quiero una vida normal  
Yo solo quiero vivir con style  
Yo solo quiero una vida normal  
Yo solo quiero vivir con style **_

(AN:Sooooooo,sorry that was bloody,but it's in script)

_**

* * *

**_

The story starts with small,poor,little toon farm coming into view.

That's 'Toonjeringo El Chico' farm owed by a farmer named Eustace Bagge.

Suddenly,the peaceful sound of the country side is disturbed by the mixed sound of a screeching lion and and a grunting woman.

Inside the barn,a black,thin lioness with short black and red hair in a plaid,red hairband,dark green eyes,a dark gray tube top with a matching mini-skirt is the one causing this sound.

Her name is Ema Henson and she's........well........let's just say she's experiencing a miracle.

The miracle of _life_ that is!

And as soon she stopped straining herself,a small thumping noise could be heard.

She got of her bed and saw small little toon in her bed.

That toon.....was her _first_ and new-born-son.

She picked him up in her arms and said;"You're name is Danny Fenton. Oh,gonna be such a grand toon when you get older!"

They cuddled in each others arms arms for a while,but suddenly...

"MOM! MOM!"

Ema looked down and saw no Danny!

Then she looked around and Eustace taking Danny away along with some other newly born toons!

"DAAAAAANNY!!!" she screamed

She instantly realized what was happening!

Ema attacked Eustace,but Eustace kicked her off!

"Stupid lioness!" he yelled at her as she skidded across the room.

Getting up,she grunted "NOW you've REALLY messed with bull,!"

She got up and seemed to get to a kung-fu pose and do the 'bring it on' sign but out of nowhere....

"BAM!!!"

A large wooden crate falls on top of her!

"Mom! Where are they taking me!?" Danny screams from Eustace's grip

"DANNY! DON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU! ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT YOU'LL BE GRAND TOON!!!" she screeches,trying to get the crate off.

Then Eustace walks out the barn with the toon,and leaving the teary eyed Ema in a crate and all the other barn toons chanting about the 'show' they just saw.

"He's the fist toon you've every layed,Ema darlin'?" a voice asked Ema

She looks up and she sees her two freinds,a squirrel wearing a white scuba diver's suit and a purple flower named Sandy(The one who spoke) and an Asian girl with raven hair and pink strand of hair in it,brown eyes,brown freckles,a green T-shirt with a purple dragonfly on it and the ends of the sleeves and the collar purple too,blue jeans,a brown belt with a gold buckle,and brown shoes named Juniper "June" Lee.

"They always take the new born toons,sweetie,accept it." June adds

"Hey,you remember the drama I made when they took my lil' SpongeBob?!" gasps Sandy

"Heck,yeah! You didn't eat like in three days!" answers June

Ignoring her friends,Ema realizes,since her husband died,Danny is last chance at a family! So...

"**BAM!!!**"

The crate suddenly blows up!

"EMA,WHAT ARE DOIN'!?" Sandy yells as Ema stomps out the barn

"Clearly it's been a while since she been part of 'Mating Season'!" June points out

"It's not that,June,trust me!" Sandy tells her

* * *

_Outside the barn..._

"BLAM!"

The door to the barn fly open as Ema bursts out!

She looks around and what finally catches her eye is Eustace loading the toons in crates and putting them into his truck.

Ema starts running after the truckbut when is right about to grab the bumper...

"VROOM!!!"

Ema falls flat on her face as the truck speeds off into the distance.

She stands there panting as Sandy and June run up behind her.

"Check out you're drama!" pants Sandy

"Man,Ema,if this isn't over-exaggeration,I don't know what-"

"**AGH!!**" Sandy and June scream before they pass out from Ema's blow-punch.

Then Ema stomps off after the truck.

Nothing is stop her from getting her baby toon back!

* * *

**That's the begging!!**

**R&R,PLEASE!!!  
**

**Happy holidays!!!!!  
**


End file.
